


Arrow Character Interviews

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humour, Interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pure comedic story..</p>
<p>The arrow characters are interviewed by me and react to the fandom, Shipping and recent show events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction & Interview One: Oliver Queen

Jade: Hello, And welcome to Arrow Interviews. The show where we interview the arrow characters about the arrow fandom, Current show events and the all important shipping. In this show we purely interview the characters not the celebrities because we don't have money to meet actual celebrities but we can imagine interviewing characters. Now please don't ask how we managed to get these characters here just roll with it. *Coughs* Right our first quest. Oliver Queen!

*Audience Claps, Oliver steps out of an purple archway dazed and confused as a spotlight hits him, He slowly walks over to the orange sofa across from Jade and sits down.*

Oliver: Where am I?

Jade *Smiles*: You're on Arrow Interview's the number one show for all Arrow Gossip.

Oliver *Frowns*: I don't know why I would be on a show about the hero Arrow.

Jade & Audience laugh

Jade: Oliver... We all know you're the arrow, Heck half of the characters on the show know it too, The only people who don't are Thea and Quentin!

Oliver *Clear throat*: Okay then... I'm going to roll with this charade.. What do you want to ask?

Jade: Well, I think the question we all have on our lips is why the hell did you trick Felicity? Pretending that the I love you wasn't real! How dare you!?

Oliver *Clears throat again*: Um.. I'm sure this is a dream because that was a private conversation between me and Felicity, But I told her I loved her to capture Slade...

Jade: Yes we know that but come on! She was way upset because you guys are in love and just deny it all the time but we see your crazy eye sex...

Oliver *Moves away slightly*: I recommend you see a therapist I know a few...

Jade: If you think I'm bad wait till you meet the fandom...

Oliver: Whats a Fandom?

Jade: *sighs* This is going to take a lot of work... 

Oliver: Can I leave?

Jade: You can't leave! The interviews aren't finished!

Oliver *Whimpers*: There's more interviews?

Jade *Laughs*: We have to interview all the characters, Like Felicity, Laurel, Diggle, Slade, Sara, Nyssa, Tommy-

*Interrupts* Oliver: Wait! Tommy's Alive?

Jade *Nods*: For the purpose of this show he is

Oliver *Shakes head*: I must be dreaming

Jade *Looks at imaginary watch and stands up*: Well looks like that's all for today folks...

Oliver *looks confused*: Who are you talking too? There's no cameras!

Jade *Ignores*: I will see you soon for more Arrow Gossip, Till then, Keep firing your arrows! 


	2. Interview 2: Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to interview Felicity Smoak. Whats her opinion on the olicity ship?

Jade: Hello and welcome to the next installment of Arrow Interviews. Next up is Felicity Smoak!

*Audience claps*

*Felicity Steps out her and make up done and wearing a beautiful dress, Oliver stares, She smiles and walks to the couch and sits next to Oliver*

Jade: Hello Felicity, May I say your looking beautiful tonight.

Felicity *Smiles*: Why, thank you.

Jade *Looks at Oliver*: What do you think Oliver?

*Everyone looks at Oliver*

Oliver: Umm... Uh... You look Remarkable...

Jade *Squeals*: I knew he would say that!

Felicity *Blushes*: Thank you for remarking on it.

Jade: So, Felicity... Do you like Oliver?

Felicity: He's my friend

Jade: We all know that but do you like, Like like him?

Felicity *Blushes*: No...

Jade : You do...

Oliver: This has to be a dream...

Jade: Okay, So you are saying you dream of being with Felicity?

Oliver *Stutters*: N-N-No...

Felicity: Oliver, You Like Like me?

-Room is silent-

Oliver: Umm....

-Spotlight on them two-

Oliver: Yes...

-Balloons fall from the ceiling and confetti, Jade pulls on a party popper, The audience start dancing-

Oliver: What the heck is happening?

Jade: It happened! People it happened! He admitted it!

-Puts hand to ear-

Voice: Um... Diggle has had a heart attack from all the feels

Jade: Do CPR! He hasn't even seen a kiss yet!

Voice: Affirmative!

Felicity *Blushing*: Well I like, Like you too

Oliver *Looks at Felicity*: You do?

Jade *Falls over*

Oliver: Are you okay?

Jade: Continue.... Just having a feels attack...

Oliver *Frowns*: Okay then...

Tony Stark *Steps out*: Well I guess I will close the show... Um.. That's it folks and from Tony Stark also known as Iron man, Keep Firing your arrows! 

 


End file.
